Elpeo Puru
Elpeo Puru (エルピー・プル, Erupi Puru, sometimes transliterated as "Elpeo Ple") is a fictional character who appears in Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. She is an artificially enhanced Newtype, who first appears fighting for Neo-Zeon under Glemy Toto. She pilots the AMX-004-2 Qubeley Mk.II. Her name is a pun on the title of a Japanese manga magazine titled Lemon People, which was often referred to as "L People". Story After an encounter with ZZ Gundam's Newtype pilot, Judau Ashta, she becomes obsessed with him, referring to him as "big brother". This can be seen as a possible side-effect of the cyber-enhancement process that artificial Newtypes are subject to, as it also happens to (Rosamia Badam, a Titans cyber-Newtype pilot, had similar feelings for AEUG pilot Kamille Bidan in Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam). Because of her attachment to Judau she leaves Neo-Zeon to join the AEUG aboard the Argama. Aboard the Argama she is seen as troublesome by the ships crew, constantly wanting to be with Judau. She dies protecting Judau from Puru Two (Ple Two) who is piloting the MRX-009 Psyco Gundam Mk. II. Her Newtype "spirit" remains influential however, convincing Puru Two during the Battle of Axis to stop fighting Judau, which in turn leads to the death of Glemy Toto and her clone to join Judau and his friends. Relationship with Puru Two Elpeo Puru and Puru Two appear to be identical twins, although their actual relationship is never explained in the series. Haman Karn makes the assumption that they are twins, which Puru Two denies, saying that she "has always been alone". This leads to speculation that she could be a clone of Elpeo created by Glemy to further his Newtype research. At Puru's end, when she attacks Puru Two, she shouts "Die! Myself". It is also possible that both Purus were simply created by Glemy in his lab. This is supported by the fact that when he goes to wake Puru Two out of her cryogenic sleep, multiple sleep pods are visible. These other clones are suspected to be the pilots of the black mass production-type Qubeleys that fought and killed Chara Soon in the final episode. Haman refers to them as "Glemy's Ghost". Puru Two appears to peacefully die while seated on the bridge of the Nahel Argama, directing the targeting of its mega-particle cannon to avoid hitting Judau at the end of the battle against Haman. She does not subsequently appear in the denouement of the battle at Core Three, or the epilogue of ZZ when Judau and Roux depart for Jupiter, which again strongly implies her death. Puru Two is referred to as Puru's clone in the video games Dynasty Warriors: Gundam, Gundam Battle Assault, and Mobile Suit Gundam: Gundam vs. Zeta Gundam. In Gundam Evolve 10 (which plays in U.C.0089), Judau rescues a Quebeley which has escaped Neo-Zeon. At the end of the episode, there is shown a pilot, whose face remains hidden in the helmet but the pilot suit resembles the one belonging to Puru Two. In Gundam Unicorn (which plays in U.C.0096) there appears a 18-year-old "Puru" clone numbered 'Twelve' known as Marida Kruz. Recently assigned to pilot Unicorn Gundam Unit-2 'Banshee', her newtype powers are formidable assets as the Unicorn Gundam-class MS are made of Psycoframe. Other Media In some Super Robot Wars titles that include Gundam ZZ, Elpeo can be spared her fate and Puru Two can be convinced to join the player's side, thus unlocking the "Twin Funnels" combination attack in which both dispatch their funnels on a single enemy. In Super Robot Wars F and F Final, Elpeo and Puru Two simply join the playable side as a pair without any need for the player's intervention, and in MX, the two are playable characters from the start. Elpeo Puru is a playable character in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam after unlocking her by beating Official Mode with Judau Ashta and Original Mode with Domon Kasshu and Milliardo Peacecraft (the two of whom she teams up within all their respective story modes), Puru Two is also a playable character after unlocking her by beating Original Mode with Loran Cehack. Puru returns in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 were her friendship with Domon and Milliardo from the first game is referenced by special dialog whenever they appear on the battlefield together. Puru, Elpeo Category:Fictional clones Category:1986 introductions